Operation: Annihilate, Part 1
(IDW series) | number = 5 | miniseries = Operation: Annihilate | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = Oliver Crawford and Steven W. Carabatsos | artist = Joe Corroney | colorist = John Rauch | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = January 2012 | format = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2258 (Kelvin timeline) | altcover = 220px|Photo cover. }} "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" was the fifth issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. Synopsis Captain recalls the aftermath of his destruction of 's car. gave him a time-out. Jim was still getting over the fact that his brother, , had left and moved in with their grandfather. He never saw his brother again. It is now 2258. Captain Kirk is investigating a pattern of mass insanity destroying civilizations. It started in the Beta Portalon system 2000 years prior. Next was Levinius V 200 years prior, in the 21st century. This was followed by Theta Cygni XII, in the 2230s. Deneva is next. The spots a ship heading for the Denevan sun, Kappa Fornacis. The pilot declares himself free just before being vaporized. The Enterprise crew realizes that the insanity has reached Deneva. Later, Captain Kirk, , Doctor , Yeoman and Crewman beam to the capital city. They are attacked by men who shout the word "intruders" more than once as if they have a hive mind. Even though unconscious, their brains are being violently stimulated. Just then, the landing party hears screaming. They go down into a building's subfloor, where a woman grabs McCoy, claiming that she wants to die. They tranquilize her. Just then, they spot a large group of blastoneurons. One attacks Spock. More Denevans arrive acting like one mind. They are rescued at the last minute by someone Captain Kirk had least expected to see: his own brother. :To be continued... References Characters : • • • law enforcement officer • • • • • • Edwards • unnamed USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel • unnamed Deneva colonists • • James Kirk's grandfather Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Denevan spaceship • • Apollo 11 lander Locations :Iowa Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room Planets and planetoids :Earth • Luna • Deneva Levinius V • Theta Cygni XII Stars and systems :Deneva Beta Portalon Stellar regions :Murasaki 312 Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • blastoneuron neural parasites States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :club • communicator • phaser • smoke grenade • transporter Ranks and titles :captain Other references :Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • galaxy • government • humanoid • lifeform • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • (Kelvin timeline) • technology • time • title • uniform • universe Appendices Background * This story takes place nine years earlier than its prime timeline equivalent ( , set in 2267). * In the scene with Kirk and his mother taking place in the young Kirk's bedroom, a hologram of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) from Star Trek: Enterprise can be seen. * Among the significant differences between this story and its prime timeline equivalent are the following: ** In the original episode, George Samuel Kirk, Jr. was dead when the USS Enterprise arrived at Deneva. His wife, Aurelan, died shortly thereafter. ** The original episode did not start with a flashback. * It is not clarified which grandfather George moved in with: James Davis or Tiberius Kirk. Related stories * : This comic book is an adaptation of the eponymous episode. * }}: The flashback is set just after the scene in the film in which Kirk destroys his father's car. Images Edwardsalt.jpg Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 5.jpg|Regular Cover file:iDW TOS 5a sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant file:iDW TOS 5 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = The Galileo Seven, Part 2 | after = Operation: Annihilate!, Part 2 }} External link * category:tOS comics